El Llamado
by Mariz Black
Summary: El llamado fue escuchado. La noche que cambiará la vida de Harry.


_Bien! este es un fic un tanto extraño... no se ni como se me ocurrió, pero estaba en mi mente y decidí escribirlo porque acabaría loca de no hacerlo. Es un fic corto, mi primer one-shot. Los personajes, de Rowling evidentemente!_

_Honestamente no espero que les guste, sin embargo si espero sus comentarios... buenos, malos, criticas... pero no insultos, se agradece!_

_Un Saludo!_

* * *

**EL LLAMADO**

Era una calurosa noche de verano. En la torre de Gryffindor todos dormían mientras las ventanas esperaban abiertas a que una inexistente brisa entrara a través de ella y refrescara a los alumnos que dormían placidamente en el interior de sus habitaciones. La luna se posaba majestuosa sobre los terrenos del colegio. Arriba, en uno de los dormitorios de los chicos, un joven, de cabellos negros y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, reposaba cómodamente en su cama con dosel y de rojas cortinas de terciopelo. Un susurro persistente lo hizo abrir los ojos; desde hacia horas (o eso era lo que le parecía a él) que llevaba tratando de evitarlo, pero eso le resultaba completamente imposible. El susurro iba en creces y no parecía querer desistir. Harry (era ese el nombre del joven mago) se talló los ojos con las manos serradas y luego alcanzó, tanteando con una mano, sus gafas, que reposaban en la mesa de noche, y se las coloco. En seguida la habitación, que compartía con otros cuatro estudiantes y amigos suyos, cobró color y nitidez ante sus ojos. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, como tratando de conseguir la fuente de aquel gélido y tétrico susurro; pero la acción fue inútil, puesto que el único sonido que expedían sus amigos eran sonoros y entrecortados ronquidos.

Harry miró su reloj de muñeca y consultó la hora: el minutero acababa de posarse junto a la manecilla más larga anunciando así las doce en punto de la noche. El moreno se desperezó y se levanto de la cama, se acerco sigilosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible (aunque la verdad es que ni un batallón completo habría logrado despertar a sus amigos), a la venta abierta que estaba junto a la cama de Neville. Miró al cielo despejado y la luna ¡Luna llena, sin duda! Las extensiones del colegio estaban desiertas. Y era lógico, a esas horas de la noche todos se encontraban en sus respectivos dormitorios descansando de tan ajetreado día. Aquel susurro volvió a inundar el ambiente. Más allá, Harry miró extrañado como los árboles del bosque prohibido se mecían como si el viento acabara de soplar. Lo que era imposible, en el ambiente no se podía apreciar ni pizca de brisa. Por unos segundos, se quedó mirando atentamente en los linderos del bosque, pero nada paso.

El susurro volvió a hacerse presente, Harry se estremeció y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Se volvió y miró de nuevo a sus compañeros y noto que ellos seguían durmiendo como si tal cosa. Neville, junto a el, dormía panza abajo amortiguando los ronquidos con la almohada. Dean y Saemus, por su parte, parecían competir por el mejor y más sonoro ronquido. Más allá, junto a su cama, vio algo que en lo que no había reparado hasta ese momento: Ron tenía las cortinas de su cama corridas, con aquel calor que hacia ¿Cómo era posible¿Se sentiría mal? Tenía que averiguarlo. Se desplazo, de nuevo con sigilo, hasta la cama de su amigo, corrió con cuidado las cortinas llamándolo…

- ¡Ron¿Te sientes bien?

Harry las corrió por completo y observo pasmado que su amigo no se hallaba allí.

¿A dónde podría haber ido a esa hora? Volvió a consultar su reloj y noto que las manecillas permanecían congeladas en el número doce. Harry le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en la esfera pero no se movieron ni medio milímetro. Volvió arrastrando los pies junto a la ventana y miro nuevamente el bosque prohibido; los árboles seguían moviéndose aparentemente sin motivo alguno. De pronto vio moverse algo allí abajo, en los límites del bosque. Había visto algo que parecía… una persona. Harry miró absorto, por un tiempo indefinido, de hito en hito, estaba seguro que lo que había visto no era producto de su imaginación, no podía ser ¿o si? Los ojos se rellenaron de lágrimas, por la fijación excesiva que había puesto en esa mata de cabello rojo lo que había visto internarse en el bosque ¿Qué posibilidades había de que esa persona fuese Ron¿Su amigo Ronald Weasley? Harry miró más allá, a la cabaña de Hagrid, el semigigante guardabosque y profesor que trabajaba en el colegio, las luces estaban encendidas pero ha esa distancia no habría podido decir si Hagrid esta ahí o no. Un gran perro negro cruzo ladrando ante sus ojos y se interno en el bosque, justo en el sitio donde había visto desaparecer a la cabeza rojiza. Un susurro, más fuerte que el último, llego hasta los oídos de Harry. Al mismo tiempo, una manada de pájaros volaron despavoridos de la copa de los árboles graznando espeluznantemente. Una sensación calida y de horror le recorrió el cuerpo. Era inevitable, tenía que bajar y cerciorarse de que todo allí abajo, en el bosque, estuviera en orden.

Se colocó unos pantalones vaqueros, se calzo los zapatos, hurgó en su baúl y saco un vejestorio de pergamino y la capa de invisibilidad que se lanzo sobre los hombros, y salió de la habitación con varita en ristre. Antes de salir por el retrato de "la Dama Gorda" busco en el mapa del merodeador. No había nadie en los pasillos, salvo Peeves, el poltergeits, quien se hallaba dos pisos más abajo en un aula, seguramente haciendo de las suyas, y la señora Norris, la gata del conserje, que se pasea por la torre opuesta a esa. Así que, Harry, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en bajar hasta el vestíbulo y salir por la enorme puerta de roble.

Caminaba apresuradamente, dando zancadas, por la explanada. Cuando por fin llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid golpeó tres veces. Nadie respondió. Golpeó de nuevo, esta ves con más vigor. El silencio, una vez, fue el único que le contesto. Se acerco a una de las ventanas, y, acercando las manos a la venta y apoyando la cara en ellas, miró a través del cristal. No había nadie ahí dentro, como ya se lo imaginaba Harry. Pero no debía estar muy lejos, las luces estaban encendidas, en la mesa reposaba una taza de té y el fuego donde se había calentado el agua todavía estaba encendido. Seguramente estaría en el bosque prohibido, por eso había visto a Fang entrando ahí. El también tenía que entrar, no porque Hagrid estuviera ahí, el se la pasaba gran parte del tiempo internado en ese bosque. El meollo de todo el asunto se centraba en su amigo Ron, el jamás en su sano juicio habría entrado allí por voluntad propia. Algo fuera de lo normal tendría que haber sucedido para que el decidiera entrar allí, y sólo para más inri.

Harry caminó con paso decidido, se quito la capa y se la guardo en uno de los bolsillos internos de la túnica y se adentro al bosque, por donde, minutos antes, lo había visto hacer a Fang.

- Lumus - susurró y la punta de la varita se encendió.

Había entrada en repetidas ocasiones a aquel bosque, pero, aun así, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por donde seguir. De manera que sólo caminó por el sendero, iluminado con su varita y adentrándose cada vez más; Ron jamás se habría internado tanto ¿o sí? Nunca lo habría hecho ¡No él! Pero, considerando que había entrado en el bosque sólo y de noche... pues, Harry, ya no sabía que pensar. Siguió caminando por un par de minutos más, mirando cautelosamente a los lados y pisando sin hacer mucho ruido; cuando de la nada, una mano blanquecina y delgada, se aferro a su brazo con gran fuerza. Harry volteo instintivamente apuntando a la otra persona con su varita que despedía destellos de luz. Un rostro conocido se dibujo bajo una capucha negra. Esta alargo la mano y se retiró la capucha dejando ver un delgado y pálido rostro enmarcado por dos cortinas de un brillante y deslumbrante cabello rojo. Aquel par de ojos color avellana le desvolvía la mirada, y en sus rojos labios se dibujo lo que Harry noto como una sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a atacar Harry? - le preguntó Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron y, actualmente, su novia, aparentemente divertida con la situación.

- Yo pensé que... ¿Que haces aquí? - replicó Harry contrariado.

- Te vi desde mi ventana - se limito a decir Ginny.

- ¿Y viniste así como así a mí encuentro? - pregunto Harry aun más confundido.

- Sólo quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien - dijo Ginny con una voz falsamente ingenua.

Harry la miró desconfiado. Ginny iba ataviada en un vestido y capa negra, atuendo muy impropio en ella. Sus ojos también estaban contorneados en negro.

- A todo esto ¿A que has venido hasta aquí? - inquiero Ginny, tomando un tono más propio de su persona, y más parecido al tono que el conocía en ella.

- Yo.. - por un momento dudo, pero luego continuó -: Yo vi a tu hermano adentrarse en el bosque - soltó

- ¿Ron¿Estas seguro, Harry¿No habrás visto mal? - pregunto Ginny, aparentemente preocupada.

- Estoy seguro que fue a el a quien vi entrar por aquí. No estaba en su cama ¿sabes? Todo esto me parece muy extraño - sentenció Harry.

Ginny lo miró alzando una ceja y luego agregó:

- ¡Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo! - dijo de una manera cómplice.

Harry habría jurado que Ginny le había guiñado un ojo, pero en aquella penumbra no podría haberlo sabido a ciencia cierta.

- No, Ginny. Gracias por ofrecerte, pero puede ser peligroso internarse en el bosque a estas horas - consultó su reloj y este seguía sin andar, aun marcaba las doce - ¡Que le pasa a esto! - susurro para sí.

- No me estoy ofreciendo ni te estoy consultando nada, Harry - dijo adquiriendo un tono de enfado - Te acompañare y es mi ultima palabra ¿Entendido?... a demás no sabrías donde buscar - agregó casi en un susurro.

Harry iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso, pero, aquel susurro, que lo había levantado minutos (o quien sabe si horas) antes, volvía a dejarse escuchar, ahora mucho más fuerte. Ahora era un murmullo ensordecedor que taladraba sus oídos. Se tapó los oídos con las manos, pero parecía que el ruido venía dentro de su cabeza, cada vez que acercaba las manos a su orejas el ruido se hacia más intenso.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Harry?

- ¿No lo escuchas? - gritó Harry llevándose las manos a los oídos a intervalos de tiempo - ¡Es ese ruido! Es... Es...

- ¡Es seductor! - completó Ginny

- No - dijo y miro a Ginny que parecía radiante de alegría - Es más bien... ¿Tu puedes escucharlo?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Harry! - dijo en un tono que Harry jamás la había escuchado hablar, era grave, pedante y con un dejo de sarcasmo – ¡Es el llamado¡Ya sabía yo que lo escucharías! – exclamó efusivamente y son los ojos desorbitados.

Harry la miró completamente extrañado, por un momento se olvido completamente de aquel murmullo.

- Por favor, no me mires así ¿Sabes¡Aun hay muchas cosas que debes saber, Harry! - dijo con suficiencia

» ¡Ven! - dijo tomando a Harry de la mano intentando conducirlo a través de los árboles - Yo te llevaré a donde quieres ir. ¡Seré amable y te mostrare el camino! Por experiencia te digo que no es fácil llegar sólo – se ufano la chica, quien le hablaba cariñosamente como si de un niño se tratase.

Harry se resistía, por lo que tuvo que tomar una posición más seria.

- ¡Ven! – insistió – ¡Ven conmigo y haré que ese dolor desaparezca y sea remplazado por el mayor de los gozos! - Ginny jalaba insistentemente a un Harry que se resistía a seguirla - No seas tímido, querido - dijo adoptando una aptitud que la hacía parecer mucho a una arpía - ¡Sígueme¡Confía en mí! - concluyó siseante y seductoramente.

El contacto visual se hizo inminente. Harry la miró, quedo ido y se perdió en su mirada. De pronto no había nada más que quisiera que no fuese seguir a aquella adorable chica a través del bosque.

Por unos minutos, Harry, la siguió sin miramientos, hasta que una rama de gran tamaño, que Ginny había dejado caer al pasar, lo golpeo en un costado de la cabeza. Se habían internado en lo que parecía el corazón del bosque, donde los árboles crecían cada vez más juntos y las hojas tupidas impedían la entrada de cualquier rayito de luz. Ginny, obviamente, lo había apartado del sendero y lo conducía a un lugar que Harry ni sospechaba. En aquella sosegada oscuridad sólo la varita de Ginny y la suya alumbraban el camino. Ginny parecía muy decidida en su andar, era como si ya hubiese descrito anteriormente aquel camino.

Harry se detuvo repentinamente, no le apetecía seguir caminando sin antes obtener alguna explicación. Ginny, también, paro en seco al momento que dejo de escuchar los pasos de Harry andar tras ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – preguntó cariñosamente volviéndose hacia él.

- Es sólo que… Me podrías decir ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto Harry molesto e imponiéndose a su novia.

- Ya le te lo he dicho, Harry – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – Ahora, ven. ¡Vamos!

Pero Harry no se movió. Se rehusaba a seguirle el juego.

Ginny, una vez más, se volvió hacia Harry con impaciencia.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- ¿A que jugamos, Ginny? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

- No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No te hagas inocente ¿Por qué hemos venido hasta aquí, Ginny¿A que estas jugando?

- Esto no es un juego, Harry – dijo pausadamente, tratando de contener la calma – Me ofrecí a mostrarte el camino y es lo que intento hacer. Pero si tú no colaboras voy…

- ¡¿Pero de que camino hablas?! – explotó Harry

- ¡El camino para encontrarte con ellos! Mes has dicho que escuchaste el llamado

- Eso es precisamente los que no entiendo ¿Qué llamado es ese de que tanto hablas? – pregunto Harry desconfiado.

- Empiezas a incordiarme, Potter – dijo Ginny apretando los dientes

- ¿Potter? – se extrañó – ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?

- Porque no me sigues ¿Si? – insistió Ginny haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Harry y adoptando un tono más afable – ¡Vamos! – y le tendió una mano.

Harry empuño su varita y la dirigió al pecho de Ginny.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Ginny dejo escapar una risotada - No pienso batirme en duelo contigo, mi amor – se mofo de su novio - ¡Anda! Baja la varita. No hay tiempo para eso.

Ginny avanzó unos pasos hacia él, de modo que la punta de la varita, que aun brillaba, le toco el pecho, quedando separados sólo por el brazo extendido de Harry. Ginny levanto su mano derecha y la dirigió al rostro de Harry. Acarició su mejilla cariñosamente mientras sonreía dulcemente.

- ¡Dime¿Piensas hacerle daño a tu novia, la hermana de tu mejor amigo; hija de Arthur y Molly, quienes te han acogido como a un hijo?

Harry podía sentir como su brazo de doblegaba ante las caricias de Ginny, permitiendo que ella se acercara cada vez más a el. Harry bajo completamente el brazo y Ginny acerco su rostro al suyo y beso sus labios. Harry sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo aquellos labios calidos y aquel aroma seductor.

- ¿No me dañaras verdad? – le preguntó como una niña le habría pedido a su madre que no le castigara por romper su valioso jarrón de porcelana china.

Harry no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla.

Ginny deslizo la larga y afilada uña de su dedo índice por la mejilla de Harry, hincándosela a medina que descendía. Harry se fijo es que sus uñas también las había pintado de negro cuando estas deslizaban, ahora sus dos manos, por su pecho hincándose fuertemente; podía sentir su piel arder bajo la presión de las uñas de la pelirroja.

- ¡Arrgg! – Harry emitió un grito ahogado. Ginny acaba de enterrar sus uñas tan fuertemente en sus costillas que, estaba seguro, le había hecho sangrar.

- ¡Aaaaaaayyyy! - Ginny salió despedida hacia un lado como si le hubiesen propinado un golpe. De alguna forma, Harry, la había repelido al momento del agudo dolor.

Ginny se levantó y se apartó el cabello del rostro. Ahora llevaba varita en ristre, que con su punta encendida iluminada el rostro de su portadora. Sus ojos, antes avellana, habían tomado una tonalidad rojiza haciendo su mirada siniestra y en su sonrisa, antes dulce, ahora macabra, se asomaban un par de colmillos bien afilados.

- ¿Quién eres? – inquirió Harry impetuoso, sin salir del asombro y apuntando nuevamente a Ginny con su varita -¿Trabajas para Voldemort¿Qué has hecho con Ginny?

Ginny rió fuertemente.

- Pero si soy yo, Ginny ¿No me reconoces, Harry?

- ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

Ginny lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de contestar.

- Soy… soy una criatura… ¿Cómo decirlo? – dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas - Somos Criaturas de la noche - sentenció

- ¿somos? – se extraño Harry

- Si – afirmo ella – Ellos, Tú… si tú, Harry – dijo ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry – y Yo. Todos formamos parte de una gran sociedad, de la más importante de todos los tiempos, Harry – se jacto ella – Y ahora es hora de que tu te unas a nosotros. Hoy es tu iniciación…

Harry la miro de hito en hito sin saber que decir o hacer. Si decidía lanzarle un maleficio tenía que medir bien el nivel a utilizar porque, a pesar de todo, Ginny, la dulce, alegre y normal chica que el conocía, debía de estar todavía hay dentro.

- Así que ¿Por qué no retomamos de nuevo el andar? – concluyó ella

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Harry blandiendo su varita y rayo de luz roja atravesó a Ginny dejándola inconciente en el suelo.

Harry se acerco para tomarle el pulso, la reviso cuidadosamente y se aseguro de que estuviera bien. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de trasladarla al colegio, debía hacerla ver por Dumbledore ¡sí, el sabría que hacer! Un ruido se escucho entre los árboles, como si alguien se acercara. Harry giro sobre sus pies y miro rededor con la varita alzada para alumbrar en la penumbra cuando ¡Pataplum!... un rayo de luz roja lo alcanzo en la cabeza y lo hizo caer con gran estrépito dejándolo inconciente.

Mientras despertaba, Harry, pudo sentir una corriente de aire pasar por debajo de su cuerpo; podía sentir como se mecía de un lado a otro, tal como si durmiera en una hamaca. Abrió sus ojos y todo lo que vio fue oscuridad, parpadeo un poco y unos inmensos árboles se dibujaron sobre él. Al principio no recordaba que estaba haciendo ahí, luego bajo la vista y vio como Ginny empuñaba su varita mientras lo dirigía entre la espesura del bosque, en seguida lo recordó todo, era obvio que Ginny había simulado estar inconciente para luego atacarlo por la espalda. Harry se removió en aquella extraña hamaca que lo transportaba, intento buscar su varita pero no la consiguió.

- ¡¿Ya despertaste?! – era la voz de Ginny – No te preocupes… yo la he cogido – le dijo sonriendo al verlo buscar en vano la varita en sus ropas.

A Harry no le agrado aquello en lo más mínimo. Iba a objetar, pero sólo pudo mirarla… aquello parecía una horrible pesadilla. No era posible que su dulce Ginny ahora lo mirase con aquellos ojos llenos de una maldad seductora y una sonrisa engreída.

- Hemos llegado – le anunció tan pronto su cuerpo golpeo el frío suelo – ¡Vamos, levántate! – le ordenó.

Harry vacilo un momento. Ginny se acerco y lo tomo del brazo, y como una fuerza increíble lo puso de pie junto a ella. Harry se sentía aturdido, quiso decir algo pero lo que vio allí, frente a el, lo dejo sin palabras…

- ¡Harry Potter, nuevo iniciado! – recito Ginny en voz alta y uniforme ante una congregación de seres que vestían de negro y en su mayoría llevaban cubierto el rostro con enormes capuchas.

Ginny se volvió hacia Harry y le regreso su varita.

- Toma – le susurró – Estarás bien, no te preocupes, siempre es difícil la primera vez – agregó dulcemente al ver la expresión del rostro de Harry - Estaré por ahí - señalo hacia su lado izquierdo – por si me necesitas – depositó un dulce beso en su labios y se marchó sin decir más.

Harry observo a Ginny desaparecer entre un grupo de sujetos de negro. Lo había llevado a lo que parecía un claro en el bosque. Miro alrededor, tenía que salir de allí ahora que ella ya no lo veía. Se acerco al lugar por donde habían entrado y se sorprendió al ver que no había ni el más mínimo espació, lo árboles que rodeaban el claro parecían crecer tan juntos que ni el insecto más pequeño habría cabido entre ellos. Harry recorrió todo el círculo cerrado de árboles, pero no hallo ni un solo espacio entre ellos. Probó con hechizo, maldiciones… todo lo que le venía a la mente; incluso intento escalar, pero los troncos eran tan lisos que habría sido imposible treparlos. Todo era inútil, estaba encerrado en aquel tétrico lugar.

Se recostó en uno de los árboles, y tal era su tersura, que tan solo su espalda tocarlos se deslizo hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Trató de clamarse, no podía dejar que la desesperación le ganara. Miró de nuevo a aquella gente, todos de negro y murmurando. Pudo ver a Ginny al otro extremo, su larga cabellera roja sobresalía entre todos los presentes. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que el se hallaba ahí. Todos estaban concentrados en un montículo que se alzaba en el centro del claro. En el montículo una prominente figura se levantaba en el centro, y a su lado, una segunda persona permanecía hincada de rodillas a su lado. Ambos sujetos llevaban llamativos trajes negros con una enorme capucha que cubría sus rostros.

En circulo, alrededor del montículo, se hallaban congregados otros seres ataviados completamente con largas túnicas y capas negras, intercalados, uno de pie y otro de rodillas, uno de pie y otro de rodillas… así hasta terminar de cerrar el circulo. Tras este primer circulo se alzaba un segundo, intercalado de igual manara, la única diferencia era que estos llevan ropas de un gris oscuro. Todos en el montículo entonaban una especie de cánticos al compás de la melodía nocturna. Harry estaba horrorizado, todo aquello parecía un extraño ritual. Todo eso no podía estar pasando en Hogwarts, ahora estaba seguro, tenía que salir de hay y hablar con Dumbledore. Harry se levantó para intentar de nuevo hacer algo con los árboles, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, una voz llegó a sus oídos.

- ¡Desvergonzado!... Eres un desvergonzado – era la voz de Hermione, estaba seguro. Giro su cabeza en busca de la chica. Por fin dio con ella, estaba a un par de metros más allá de él, junto a una tosca mesa de madera. Caminó hacia ella apartando a la gente de en medio, seguro de que ella sabría explicarle que significaba todo aquello.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamo cuando la tuvo cerca.

- ¿¡Harry!? – parecía algo confundida – Pero que haces aquí… oooohh… ¡ya! – su cara reflejo un pobre entendimiento. Parecía estar enojada.

- ¿Qué¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry

Hermione lo miró inquisitiva, pero no respondió. Harry volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? – Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró rápidamente.

Hermione meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Harry no aguantó más, la tomó del brazo y la halo. Tenía que sacarla de ahí; el ambiente seguro le estaba afectando.

- ¡Vamos de aquí!

- ¡Suéltame Harry! No pienso ir a ningún lado. Y tú tampoco puedes irte – le reprochó

Harry la miró ceñudo y confundido.

- ¡Es tu iniciación! – dijo como si eso fuero lo más obvio.

Harry pudo sentir como el mundo se le venía abajo. Hermione también era una de ellos.

- ¡Que demonios! – explotó Harry - ¡Al diablo con eso!... a demás ¿QUÉ MALDITA SEA ES LA INICIACIÓN? – grito, aun así nadie se inmuto.

- ¡Cálmate! – pidió Hermione con voz tranquila – parece ser que Ginny no te explico…

- Hermione… por favor – era Ron quien se acercaba, interrumpiendo la conversación mientras rodeaba, por detrás, con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione y le plantaba un beso el cuello.

- ¡Apártate Ron! – le reclamo desatándose de sus fuertes brazos.

- ¡Harry¡Amigo!... Ya estas por aquí… - dijo al fijarse en la presencia de Harry, tras soltar a Hermione – ¿Sabes? Llegué a pensar que no te veríamos por aquí…

- ¿¡Por que mejor no te largas y te revuelcas con tu zorrita!? – le espeto Hermione.

- Mione, mi amor, tu sabes bien que Lavender es sólo una amiga. Si no que lo diga Harry… - se excuso Ron mirando a Harry en busca de apoyo.

Harry no podía entender nada, sólo necesitaba que le explicaran que diantre hacían todas esas personas en el bosque… que hacían ELLOS en el bosque.

Hermione lo miró y pareció compadecerse de el, por lo que agrego:

- Como tú digas Ron… Pero necesito que me ayudes con Harry. Ginny fue incapaz de contarle.

- ¿Es que nada puede hacer bien? – dijo Ron – Dinos Harry¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- eee… - Harry titubeo por un momento, no sabía que quería preguntar; deseaba poder entender que hacía allí – Yo… ¿Qué hago aquí¿Qué hacemos aquí? – rectifico.

- Estamos aquí porque hemos recibido "El llamado" – dijo Hermione.

- Todos aquí lo hemos escuchado… - apuntó Ron – Hoy tu lo has escuchado, al igual que aquellos de allá – señalo media docena de hombre apiñados unos metros más allá

- Hoy has sido llamado a la iniciación – dijo Hermione

- ¿Pero que demonios es "la iniciación"? – pregunto Harry exasperado. Ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Veamos…Ves a esos de allá – Hermione señalo el montículo, Harry asintió – El circulo de afuera, los grises, son los Nixys; mientras que el circulo de adentro son los Sacerdotes – explico Hermione – Ahora mira los del centro… ellos son, arriba (de pie) El Gran Sumo Sacerdote de Érebo (divinidad de las tinieblas infernales); y abajo (de rodillas) La Gran Suma Sacerdotisa – Hermione tomo aire – Por ellos es que estas aquí.

Harry se hallaba ahora más confundido que antes ¿Sacerdotes¿Érebo¿Era aquello un extraño culto al Dios? Fang paso ladrando a su lado para reunirse más allá con una persona enorme… ¿Hagrid? No lo podía creer, él también era parte de todo aquello… ¿como era posible?

- ¡Hey, Harry¿Quieres? – le pregunto Ron acercándole un plato con lo que parecía sesos crudos y revueltos.

Harry lo miró asqueado y negó con la cabeza ¿Era un chiste todo aquello? Miró en la mesa, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que todo lo que exponían allí era carne cruda. Tripas, sesos… incluso sangre pura. Hermione tomo una copa y bebió de ella sangre, mientras Ron se llevaba a la boca aquel revoltijo de sesos. Era insoportable, Harry quiso huir, su estomago era débil y deseaba vomitar. Pero Hermione le retuvo agarrándole por el brazo, al igual que Ginny poseía una fuerza sobrenatural.

- ¡Ya es tiempo! – dijo mirando al cielo. La Luna se movió lentamente hasta situarse sobre el montículo, los cánticos cesaron al instante. El silenció reino en el bosque, incluso los sonidos nocturnos guardaron silenció.

Nada se escucho hasta que el hombre del centro alzó sus manos y pidió:

- ¡Tráiganlos!

El círculo se rompió por primera vez en la noche, abriendo paso a los iniciados. Todos se aglomeraron alrededor del montículo, dejando un único pasillo por el que serían conducidos, uno a uno, los iniciados de esa noche.

- ¡Vamos Harry! – le apremio Hermione luego de dejar la copa sobre la mesa – Necesitas unirte a la fila.

Harry no se movió ni un ápice. Seguía sin entender todo aquello, y su cuerpo amenazaba con regurgitar.

- Ron… - le llamo Hermione. El joven pelirrojo enseguida tomo a Harry del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la fila de los iniciados.

Harry se formo junto a los demás, todos hombres, en medio de aquella gente que ahora volvían a entonar sus extraños cánticos, pero esta vez en una voz tan baja que tan solo parecía un murmullo, un suave y dulce murmullo. Harry se olvido por un momento de todo a su alrededor, se sentía completamente extasiado por aquella melodía. Era hipnotizante. Algo de otro mundo. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo allí parado hasta que aquel horrible chillido se dejo oír nuevamente, ahora más agudo. Era completamente insoportable. Harry se llevó las manos a sus oídos, pero cualquier cosa que intentara para no escuchar aquel espantoso sonido era inútil. Podía sentir el chillido latiendo dentro de su pecho junto a su descontrolado corazón. Aquella sensación era terrible, su cuerpo se rendía bajo el agudo sonido, sus piernas flaqueaban y sus manos se entumecían. Necesitaba salir de allí, pero por alguna razón no podía más que caminar despacio tras aquellos hombres cada vez que la fila avanzaba.

Intento mirar que sucedía adelante, pero no alcanzaba ver nada, todos aquellos encapuchados formaban una gran barrera delante del que, Harry, suponía su líder. Todos, uno a uno, eran llevados con el que Hermione había llamado el Gran Sumo Sacerdote de Érebo. Harry continuó avanzando en la fila, pronto llegaría su momento ¿Qué demonios harían con ellos una vez llegasen allá delante?

El sonido agudo dejó de escucharse. El silencio reino nuevamente, aunque sólo por unos segundos. Hasta ese momento Harry había guardado calma, pero el grito despavorido de un hombre hizo que comenzara a temer lo que había allí delante. De improviso el hombre salio volando por los aires y fue a dar contra los árboles, donde se deslizo hasta el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre. Harry se sintió horrorizado. Busco fuerzas de donde no las tenía e intento huir entre la multitud.

- ¿A donde crees que vas, Harry? Ya casi es tu turno… No te impacientes – era Hagrid, quien lo retenía del hombro y le miraba emocionado.

Definitivamente no había manera de salir de allí, uno más pasó al círculo central y el sonido se volvió a escuchar. La desesperación lo invadió, el sonido cesó y ahora era su turno.

La barrera de hombres se abrió dejándole pasar junto a sus superiores. Harry se paro firmemente delante de aquellas dos personalidades dispuesto a luchar aunque fuese una última vez por su vida. Pero tal fue su asombro que hasta el habla perdió. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y todas sus esperanzas de salir de allí se desvanecieron. Aquello que estaba presenciando no podía ser cierto. Allí, frente a el, se hallaban, nada más y nada menos que, los dos superiores del colegio: Dumbledore y Mcgonagall.

Harry se sintió mareado, el aire le faltaba, era como si hubiese corrido por horas una maratón. El jefe de aquella secta era Dumbledore, quien en ese momento se erguía en el centro con las manos en alto y los ojos vacíos mirando al cielo; y a su lado Mcgonagall, hincada, también miraba al cielo.

El joven mago fue arrastrado por dos de aquellos hombres encapuchados hasta quedar arrodillado a unos escasos centímetros de Dumbledore. Su capa negra se abrió, como en un teatro, dejando ver lo que había en su interior. Harry creyó morir en ese mismo instante. El sonido volvió a ser presente.

En el lugar donde debió haber estado su barriga una enorme boca se abría dejando entrever algo que Harry no supo descifrar ¿serían parte de sus intestinos? No quería ni pensarlo. El estomago de Dumbledore rugía con fuerza, era de allí que provenía aquel ruido irritable.

Los hombres a su lado lo tomaron de los hombros con fuerza haciendo inclinar su torso hacia el estomago del anciano director. Harry se resistía ¿Qué pretendían aquellos hombres? Su fuerza era brutal, Harry no podía luchar por mucho más tiempo, su cabeza estaba cada vez más cerca del estomago rugidor. El chillido era menos soportable a cada momento. Pudo sentir una ráfaga de viento, proveniente del estomago, despeinar sus cabellos. Un encapuchado más se acercó a ellos y tomando fuertemente a Harry del cuello le hizo ceder e introducir la cabeza dentro del estomago de su superior. Harry gritó con fuerza, aquello era abominable podía ver todos los órganos dentro de aquel anciano loco.

El peliazabache gritó y gritó hasta más no poder. Pronto se sintió atrapado entre redes ¿Qué era aquello? Su cuerpo era inmovilizado y el luchaba para ser liberado. Se agitó con violencia para lograr deshacerse de aquello que le amarraba, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo desistir.

Harry hizo un intento de abrir los ojos, pero una luz brillante lo cegó. ¿Dónde estaba¿Había muerto? De seguro que no, el golpe en la cabeza había sido real, y dolor comenzaba a hacerse presente. Se agito nuevamente, su cuerpo aun seguía preso por…¿mantas?

- ¡Harry¿Te encuentras bien? – era Ron, no había duda. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró allí, de rodillas junto a el intentando ayudarlo a deshacerse de las mantas que lo atrapaban – ¡Gritabas como loco¿Ha sido una pesadilla? – Harry miró a su amigo, luego a su alrededor. Estaba tendido en suelo, envuelto en sábanas, junto a su cama.

Ahora lo comprendía. Todo aquello había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño y por lo que había caído de su cama.

Ron lo ayudo a pararse. Harry sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, así que se sentó en la cama. De pronto una risa lo invadió, todo aquello era gracioso. Se rió de su angustia, del aquel descabellado sueño. Su risotada hizo retumbar el cuarto.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Ron al verlo reír de aquella manera demente. Al parecer preocupado de que el golpe lo hubiese dañado.

- Si, estoy bien Ron – contestó Harry aun entre pequeñas risas – No vas a creer lo que soñé – dijo y luego paró de reír para mirar derredor - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Abajo, en el comedor… Ya es bastante tarde!

- ¿Y tu por qué estas aun aquí?

- Espero a Hermione y a Ginny

Harry lo miró confuso.

- ¿Las chicas¿Vienen hasta nuestra habitación¿Cómo para qué?

- Dijeron que te tenían algo – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento en una silla cercana a Harry

- ¿A mi? – Harry se extraño "¿Y ahora que se traen estos entre manos?" pensó.

- ¡Buen día! – Hermione y Ginny entraron a la habitación y se acercaron a ellos.

- Hola, amor ¿Dormiste bien? – dijo Ginny sentándosele aun lado y besándole en los labios.

- eeee… Si! Creo… - respondió algo dubitativo entre los brazos de su novia pelirroja.

- Hermione y yo te hemos traído algo – continuó diciendo Ginny señalando una bandeja que su amiga sostenía en brazos.

Hermione le sonrió a Harry.

- ¿Y que es? – les interrogo Harry curioso.

- Ya verás – dijo Ginny – Te va a gustar – le sonrió y guiñó un ojo para luego levantarse de su lado e ir por la mesa de noche y colocarla frente a el.

- ¿Hermione, nos haces el favor? – se dirigió a su amiga.

Harry miró a Hermione acercarse y colocar la bandeja en la mesa que Ginny había movido hacia él.

- Espero que sea de tu agrado, Harry – le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa desmesurada – Nos alegramos mucho de que estés con nosotros

Harry sintió que aquello no estaba del todo bien ¿Qué quería decir Hermione? Miró a sus amigos desconfiado.

- ¡Vamos, cariño¡Destápalo! – apremió Ginny

Harry levantó la tapa de la bandeja y allí estaba, un pequeño surtido de carnes crudas y ensangrentadas junto a una copa de lo que Harry intuyo era sangre. Esto no le podía estar pasando. A fin de cuentas todo lo pasado esa noche no había sido un sueño. Levanto la mirada algo asqueado y vio que sus amigos y novia sonreían y le miraban ávidos con ojos que ahora tomaban un color rojizo.

- Compañero, de verdad que nos sentimos alagados de tenerte entre nosotros – dijo Ron

- Tu iniciación fue un éxito – comentó Hermione emocionada

- Lamento si anoche fui algo fría contigo – le dijo Ginny volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos negros.

- Adelante! Pruébalo! – dijo Hermione

Harry sintió que el aire le faltaba. De seguro seguía dormido. Si! Tenía que ser eso… Pero ese golpe en la cabeza aun dolía. Y Ginny a su lado enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos y su aliento lo sentía cálido en su nuca. Era real, estaba despierto. Tal vez tendría que huir de allí y buscar ayuda. Pero ¿A dónde iría? Dumbledore y Mcgonagall eran parte de aquella secta, y estaba seguro que muchos de los otros profesores también lo eran. ¿A quien recurrir¿Al ministro? No! El no escucharía a un tonto niño. Estaba atrapado. Volvió a mirar aquella comida que le ofrecían sus amigos. Por alguna razón su cuerpo no se descompuso como la noche anterior… Tal vez porque ya era uno de ellos.

Harry miro a sus amigos y comprendió que no tenía para donde correr, así que alzo su copa en señal de brindis y bebió. Ya saben lo que dicen… Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles!!... Y eso mismo era lo que pretendía Harry.

**FIN**


End file.
